


Look Up

by N3kkra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Blackwall, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough blow job, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trying to do no spoilers for my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Rhegaan is sick of being in charge all the time. And when Blackwall finally gives into his feelings for her, she takes the chance to see just what this perfect gentleman can do.





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the rather comical height difference between Blackwall and female Adaar. I was running through on my qunari and when I got to this scene I just couldn't stop laughing because they made her the height of a human/elf rather than running another scene with her just being taller than him. SO I rationalized it as she was kneeling, and this came to mind. I hope you enjoy!

            “If only you knew how confounding you are,” the man in the balcony doorway sighed, his low voice gravelly, “How impossibly infuriating.” Rhegaan smiled at Blackwall, perking a blonde brow. He continued as he stepped away from the wall and came closer, “I wanted to thank you for accompanying me to that ruin. I wanted to–” he broke off, hands shaking as he tried to find his words.

            He stopped and looked up at her. He stood to her shoulders, but ever the gentleman, she never caught him looking at anything other than her face.

            “I just had to see you,” the words were soft, needy, and lonely. Before the Inquisition, before the Breach, she wouldn’t have considered a human. She was qunari, an oxman, a giant amongst these people. But the way Blackwall had saved her from that arrow –simple like it was no more than breathing– she knew he was different. She didn’t need him to be qunari; she didn’t need him to be any more than he was. A good man with a good heart. And he didn’t see her as anything other than a woman, which meant more to her than he could know.

            Rhegaan knelt down, inverting the height difference. He took it for what it was and leaned in, holding her by the waist to pull her closer. This was their first kiss. How many times had she imagined it? How his beard would feel against her lips? The taste of him? The feeling of his hands on her? Those sad eyes creased with a smile as he looked at her? He hadn’t given her much of anything, nothing but the halfhearted fight against the attraction between them, one she wouldn’t let him win. She wouldn’t force him, but she could tell this was as much what he wanted as what she did. It was perfect.

            Until he pulled away.

            “No. This is wrong,” he stepped back, face twisted in pain and anguish. “I shouldn’t even be here.” He wouldn’t meet her gaze.

            She hid the sting and tried to smile, “It doesn’t feel wrong.”

            “I want to give in. Maker knows how much I wish I could. I’m not what you want. I could never be what you deserve.” Those pale eyes of his, they always looked sad, heartbreakingly so. And as he looked at her now, she saw a man fighting a battle they both knew he was going to lose. It wouldn’t be a bad loss, not if she could help it.

            “You’re wrong, you’re a good man,” she arched her brows at him.

            “Am I?”

            “I see it.” She smiled at him and moved closer so she could brush her fingers over his cheek, to the black hair of his beard. He was an old man, she could see it in the corners of his eyes, but he wasn’t so old that he was frail. He could take a hit, and damn did he. Side by side, they fought in battles with their backs to each other or to their supporting allies. They went everywhere together, and she spent every moment she could spare with him in the barn, talking and woodworking. He’d taught her a great deal about the craft, she was working on a small dragon for him as a surprise.

            He looked like her words struck him in the heart. But not in a good way. “There’s nothing I can offer you. You’d have no life with me. But I… I need you to end this, because I can’t.” He was referring to being a Warden. All but sterile, and if there could even be qunari-human babies, she wasn’t sure. She’d always imagined being a mother –living outside the Qun meant her children would be her own, and not taken from her to grow up knowing who their parents were. The man in front of her would make a great father, if he would let himself have that kind of happiness.

            There was no way she was going to end this. He had to know that. Maybe he was betting on it. “I’m not letting you go.” She held his face in both of her hands, looking at him with all of the burning love she felt in her chest.

            “We’ll regret this, my lady,” his voice was soft, thick with the accent she couldn’t quite place. But that could be from all his travel, mixing and changing it without his knowledge.

            Blackwall leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled, pulling back so he could see it. She loved when he called her _my lady_. It was a cheesy thing, and she got far too excited because of it, but it wasn’t something she got often.

            Rhegaan kissed him then, brushing their lips together before parting them to invite him with her tongue. He took the chance to kiss her back, but she was only teasing him and withdrew to speak.

            “Do you regret that?”

            His answer was a needy hold on her, pulling her hips to him and a desperate kiss to her lips. She smiled into him and locked her fingers in the mess of his black hair. A groan slipped from his throat when she gave it a tug.

            Blackwall’s hands drifted down to run through her hair and along her horns. She couldn’t feel the touch once he passed the base, but she could feel the pressure he applied to it. It warmed her heart that he wasn’t put off by them, or that she was so much taller than him. He looked at her differently only because he seemed happier around her –until they talked about their relationship like a few moments previous.

            The Warden tipped his forehead to hers so they could catch their breaths. “Where are we going with this, my lady?”

            “Where do you think?” Rhegaan smiled and let her hands run down his front. His armor and choice of clothing always added far too much weight to his frame. She’d seen him shirtless cutting wood outside the stables, though, and she knew that the padding from his doublet hid him well, but now she wanted it off. Her fingers sought out the buttons to release him from the cloth prison, but he took her wrists gently and caught her eye.

            “I wouldn’t ask this of you–”

            “Would you stop me?” she tilted her head. He took in a slow breath and shook his head.

            “I won’t leave you wanting,” he promised and her grin widened.

            “I want a good deal,” she whispered while her fingers worked him free. When his chest was bare to her she took in the sculpted of muscle of a hard life. He worked every waking hour, dressed in heavy clothes and armor, wielding unforgiving weights, taking abuse from unworthy and troublesome foes…

            Rhegaan’s fingers grazed over some healing bruises and she leaned in, kissing them softly. He brushed her hair from her face, his dark brows curved with interest as he let her have her way. With a grin, she took his hand and placed it at the base of her left horn.

            “Do not fear hurting me,” she whispered.

            “My lady,” he started his protest and she shook her head, aware of the weight of his hand. She liked how that felt. She liked how he gripped it tighter when she moved. The excitement swelled in her belly and she knew just what she wanted next.

            “May I?” she asked and looked up at him, her anxious fingers resting on the belt of his pants. Already he looked like a different man, smaller, but stronger, and maybe more sure of himself as he saw her desire for him.

            “As you wish,” he breathed with effort. It seemed he was experiencing a similar excitement.

            A smile settled in place as she sat down on the floor, allowing her better height to his waist, though she still had to bend down some. She turned his belt loose and helped him shimmy the pants and small clothes off. He was left bare for her then, and she took the opportunity to admire him in full. His hard frame could put a qunari to shame, and that made her grin wider. Even his cock was nothing to ignore. Already standing ready, it flexed with each of her passing looks.

            Blackwall shifted slightly, having released his hold on her while they undressed him. She knew he probably feared her examination, so she decided he needed rewarded and reassured. Sitting back, Rhegaan locked eyes with the Warden and started to unbuckle her blouse. The fabric normally strained against her chest, and the moment it was unlatched, it gave her a breath of fresh air.

            His hazel blue eyes finally flitted down to her breasts –the first time she’d witnessed him do so. The way his brows arched, she knew the small distance between them tortured him. He didn’t move though, his discipline strong, demanding he keep still until she told him what she wanted from him.

            Once her blouse was out of the way, she lied back on the carpet and slowly started undoing her pants. The tight fabric clung to her thick form and as she pushed it down her thighs, she watched his face twist in near agony from his anticipation. She didn’t have it in her to torture him much longer, so she ended her cruelty with a flick of her small clothes and got onto her hands and knees.

            “Rhegaan,” he breathed, watching her crawl toward him, low so he could follow the curve of her spine to her round ass.

            “You like this?” she asked, tilting her head up. He nodded wordlessly and she stopped in front of him. “I want you to take charge,” she whispered and ran a hand up his bare leg, stopping at his inner thigh.

            “How?”

            “Guide me,” she took his hand and put it on her horn again, at the base so he had a strong grip. “Tell me what to do.”

            “Are you sure, my lady, I don’t want to hurt you,” he shifted and her eyes flicked to his thick length. It would be quite the mouthful.

            “You won’t hurt me, love,” she said and gazed up at him. The pet name eased him, making her chest warm. “I like it rough.” A smile curved her lips and she leaned forward, mouth pressing a kiss into his shaft. His breath left him in a rush and he gripped her horn tighter.

            “You’re sure?” he asked one more time.

            “Yes,” she nodded and met his gaze.

            “As you wish,” Blackwall whispered and bent to cup her face. She watched the muscles of his stomach flex as he did this, a whimper leaving her throat. With a hand on her horn and jaw, he guided her to him, allowing her mouth to brush against him. “Look up,” he instructed, and she did, right into his eyes.

            His excitement left a damp trail on her lips. Her tongue flicked out to lap at it and the passing head as it traced back and forth. She grinned and kept eye contact, then she looked down at the throbbing length before her.

            Blackwall pressed against her mouth, the head parting her lips. She opened to him and his cock fell into her mouth, slipping slowly in, inch by inch. The Warden groaned and moved the hand on her jaw to her hair, gripping it at the roots, but still –somehow– careful enough not to yank.

            Rhegaan swallowed and focused on relaxing her throat as he sunk deeper into her. The feeling of having her mouth so full of him sent waves of pleasure through her, down her spine to her stomach where the writhing desire bundled. Her hands snaked up his legs, moving between gripping his base and pressing to his thigh. If he went too deep, she could push him away with ease, and she knew the moment she did he would relent. Until then, she liked this.

            Blackwall rocked his hips, pulling out of her before sinking back in. Her tongue rolled around him, wetting him more than resting in her damp mouth did. As he withdrew, she circled him, causing him to tip his head back. “Rhegaan,” he groaned and thrust his hips into her mouth. She grunted and he paused, but she grinned and pushed onto him, taking more of him in. “You’re amazing,” he growled through gritted teeth.

            She hummed, vibrating his head at the back of her throat. Then she tilted her head and sucked along the whole of his length, pulling back until his head barely rested within her lips.

            He hissed and tightened his fingers in her hair, his hand on her horn pulling her forward again. They started a rhythm that got them both moaning. It was near brutal, his hips moving as her head bobbed down onto him, swallowing as much of him as she could before it was ripped away from her. The hammering thrusts made her whimper with need and she cupped his balls, focusing on the feeling of him fucking her mouth.

            With a hand tight on her horn, she couldn’t withdraw far. His dominance was such a turn on she felt her own end coming close. Her free hand dipped down between her legs and she rubbed furiously at her neglected clit, seeking the climax they were both due.

            The Warden groaned her name again and used the grip on her horn to pull her to his base. Relishing his demand, the qunari gulped him down and pressed her nose into the tangle of hair at his waist as he came. The pulse of his cock in her throat pushed her over her own peak.

            Worth every moment leading up to it, she grinned as the taste of him filled her. He pulled out slowly, dragging down her tongue with a light trail following.

            “Are you…?” he panted and moved his hands into her hair and her jaw. His touch was tender now, loving and affectionate rather than the dominating force it’d been a moment ago. He tipped her face up and she watched concern cross his face.

            “I loved that,” she reassured him after swallowing. Then she moved closer, taking in his softening cock with careful lips. She suckled on him, milking him of anything else he would give her. Shifting where she sat before him, she ran her hands up his thighs to the muscles of his stomach. “Do you want another?” she whispered around her mouthful. She was more than happy to go again, the urge to continue right now was almost too great.

            “My lady,” he groaned and pulled out of her lips. She frowned up at him, but he urged her up so that she was on her knees, closer to his face. “I am not a young man anymore…”

            “Don’t talk like that,” she smirked and ran her fingers through his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Come, relax on the bed, we’ll go again in a few moments.”

            “I wish to care for you,” he pulled her up to her feet, using more strength than she had considered of him. “You lie down,” he guided her to the bed by the hand when she stood.

            Smiling, Rhegaan took to the mattress, lying down on her back with her legs spread and her hips close to the edge. He knelt in front of her, knees on the soft rug under the bed. She grabbed a handful of furs as she watched him take her in.

            Blackwall took one of her feet and brought it to his lips, kissing the heel up to the toes before moving to the inside of the ankle. Pleasure shuddered her spine, and those writhing snakes in her belly started coiling again. The tickle of his soft mustache tensed her leg, but he moved on, not ruining the mood with the humor. Instead, she felt his tongue leave a tantalizing trail up to her knee. He kissed the inside of it like it was a promise, and locked eyes with her. Her heart leaped and he moved to the other leg to copy the action, taking his time as he worked down to her other knee.

            With fistfuls of blanket, Rhegaan moaned and hooked her free leg over his shoulder, trying to draw him in. The Warden held fast, though, and immovable wall with a knowing smile. He wouldn’t allow her to make him move any faster, and he even chuckled at her attempt. His kisses roamed lower, working toward the heat of her core, but just when she thought he was going to reach her soaked lips, he moved back up to the abandoned knee and worked downward again, taking just as slow, giving both sides equal treatment.

            “Your patience is staggering,” she huffed and curled her toes. “I need you…”

            “You have me,” he whispered into her inner thigh and met her gaze. “All of me.”

            Her heart nearly broke at that, seeing his sad eyes so earnest and loving. She wet her lips and bit the lower, waiting as he finally lowered his face to her core.

            His tongue drew a flat line from bottom to top, right over her, like knocking on an open door. Her back arched and she tried to press her hips up to him, to get him to take more, but he leaned away, teasing her with the short distance between them.

            When he came back, his tongue parted her lips, dipping down into her to taste the essence of her excitement. He let out a soft moan and she saw his composure falter. He wanted her. And now he had her.

            The Warden looped an arm around her leg and cupped one of her breasts. She grabbed the other, the nipple between her fingers as she massaged the mound. His eyes moved from her face, to her peaks, then down to the pussy in his face. He eased onto her, his tongue moving in smooth arcs and lines. The other hand held her knee, embracing the leg so it rested close to him, hooked over his shoulder. His face rested against it, relaxing as he lapped hungrily at her sex.

            Gradually, the movements became sharper and even needier. He sucked harder on her clit, driving pleasured spikes right up into those coiling springs, begging for release. The hand on her breast moved down to her labia, parting her so he could get deeper, his tongue plunging into her and lapping at the essence she gifted him. His thumb brushed against the sensitive bud while his tongue danced lower.

            Then he shifted his shoulders under her thighs and pulled her closer, dragging her a few inches over the end of the bed. Startled, Rhegaan yelped and looked down at the man between her legs. He straightened his back, lifting her ass, but bowed his head down and buried his face in her cunt. His mouth worked in a rhythmic pattern, but he added random shakes of his head and rubbed his thumb over her clit quicker.

            She whimpered and curled her toes, watching as he soaked his beard with her. The lust in his face wasn’t sated, and he lowered his mouth further, down to the tighter hole between her plump asscheeks. Shocked, she jerked, but his tongue circled and prodded, undeterred. Finally, she relaxed and let him, a blush warming her cheeks.

            “Blackwall,” she whimpered submissively and bit her lip, her back arching.

            He made his own sound of pleasure as he continued, running his tongue from her tight ass to her swollen clit. Down and up, then he’d shake his head. His hot breath on her made her noises grow louder.

            His mouth strayed only when he added his finger.

            She gasped at the sudden change in size and texture but grinned when he curled the digit and found a new source of pleasure in her pussy. Immediately, he was rewarded with a gasp and sigh. He knew what it meant and continued, kissing her inner thigh and fingering that spot, adding another when she had thoroughly soaked his first finger.

            “Look up,” he breathed, huskily. She made herself keep her eyes open and focus on him.

            He bared his teeth and bit into the sensitive flesh of her leg. The pressure didn’t break the skin, but it shocked her into arching her back and crying his name. Then he sucked on the area around it and worked his fingers faster, dragging along her clit with his thumb.

            Blackwall slid a finger from his other hand into her ass. She was bewildered by her love for the sensation and clamped down on it, focusing on the feeling of both of her holes being filled while he mouthed her bit and sucked on her strong legs.

            Tension ran down her legs and the qunari mewled his name, her back arching as her thighs pressed into either side of his head. He worked her through the orgasm, not stopping until she relaxed in a panting heap.

            The Warden crawled up next to her and wiped his beard. She grinned at him and helped him attempt at drying it before she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest. At first, she was worried her weight would be too much, but his breathing continued to ease from the energy he’d expended.

            She smiled down at him and drew lines through the dark hair of his chest.

            “You seemed to enjoy that,” Rhegaan commented.

            The human smiled at her and brushed his knuckles over her cheek, the gentle action making her flush. “How could I not?”

            “I wasn’t expecting you to… go so low,” she confessed and shifted a little, positioning her arms so as not to hinder his comfort. He actually smirked, his hazel-blue eyes bright in the dim lighting.

            “Neither did I. Couldn’t help myself,” he grunted, his thick accent making her feel warm.

            “Almost ready?” she whispered, her fingers running down his chest to follow the trail of hair to his waist.

            “Almost,” he circled his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing her again. She grinned at that and kissed him back sweetly, her fingers tracing his jaw, running through his long beard.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will get into some sexy times that can gradually get a little harder. I wanna see how y'all like this before I get too far though. I'm up for pretty much anything but actually abuse, of course. 
> 
> I should be working on my other things, but I got writers block and new things always help me work through that.


End file.
